Padme's Retribution
by c2551
Summary: While Anakin is away fighting in the war, Padme runs into one of his old flings, and learns a little about his sordid past. Rated M for strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Padme's Retribution -Part 1**

**Author:** corrielag

**Date:** Feb 2006

**Summary:** While Anakin is away, Padme runs into one of his old flings, and learns a little about his sordid past.

**Warnings:** Starts out with a little Padme' and Bail Organa action.

**Pairings:** Padme'/ Bail, Padme'/Anakin

**Time Period:** Between AOTC and ROTS

**Type:** Angst/Romance

**Reviews**: you can send your reviews to NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This is a fictional story and I am in no way getting paid for this.

**Part 1-**

I am spinning, trying to regain my equilibrium. I seem to fall, flailing my arms for something to grasp on to. Air, nothingness. He is on me, kissing my breasts, fondling my hips, lower, down to my thighs. It feels wrong, unnatural. This is not Anakin. Not the man that my body was made for. He is speaking words of desire to me. Telling me of how long he has waited to touch me like this. I have had one too many glasses of brandy. I am using this as my clumsy excuse for my treachery this night. I am well aware of the women Anakin had loved before me. It burns me to my core to imagine him touching and being aroused by women other than myself. I had been a virgin when he first took me in my apartment in Theed. I found it maddening that he knew all too well the ways of a woman's body. I have never been a jealous woman, but over the year that we have been married I find myself dwelling obsessively over his pasts conquests. Who were they? How many? Am I just as beautiful? Did they please him in a way that I cannot? Does he compare me to them? Does he still see them, run into them? It has made me bitter. I do not desire this man groping me as I do Anakin, but at the same time, I see it as only being fair. I am not thinking clearly at the moment. I was still reeling from the emotional encounter with the woman who revealed to me her experiences with Anakin.

**_Earlier that evening…._**

I was at a social function for a Government official. It was a rather large soiree, with all the usual high society outfitters attending. Being a senator, a mandatory attendance was required. I was attending with a close colleague, Senator Organa. He is a dear friend, and one of the few I trust left in the Senate. With his wife home on Alderaan, we had decided to attend together. I knew Anakin would see the Holonet with the news of the party and would not be threatened with the knowledge of Bail as my escort. Although Anakin is a jealous and possessive man, he is well aware of my strictly platonic relationship with the senator.

It was a rather large party thrown in the art district of Coruscant. Men and Women dressed up in the most expensive attire their credits could buy. There was no talk of war, politics, or any other subject that might make the night stuffy. Everyone seemed to relax and enjoy themselves. I on the other hand, was bored. I had found that I did not really fit in with these people on a social level. I was very well educated and my accomplishments surpassed most all in the room, but I seem to always find myself uncomfortable in these sorts of settings. After navigating through a barrage of drunken men, I had gradually made my way to the bar. I had never been much of a drinker, but tonight I missed my husband terribly and needed something to numb the ache that radiated throughout me. I ordered a glass of brandy and set myself down at the far end of the bar, next to two young women. From their appearance I could see that this was not a party that they normally attended. Their hair was not done up in an elaborate coiffure, their clothes were not of the finest silk, and their faces seemed a bite more sordid than the rest of the aristocrats around them. I could tell they were probably hired escorts. I was drawn to them. One had long dark hair that was pulled up high on her head in a ponytail, with a rather athletic figure. The other was a petite blonde, and had breasts that billowed from her barely there top. They both exuded sexuality. I was rather envious of that. I have always been so reserved and the complete opposite of these women. I knew that men found me attractive, but I have never been able to put my sexuality out there. This due party to my constant political roles I have held. These women commanded men's attention with their flesh on display and the way they made every movement seductive. I watched from the corner of my eye as one of them flirted with the bartender. She seemed so…free. That is a foreign feeling to me. My whole life I have been bound by propriety and formality.

The brunette flirting with the bartender then motioned to me and the bartender nodded his head and began mixing a drink behind the bar. I turned to look at her and she gave me a mischievous smile. I nodded in reply and turned back to my drink. I had just finished my brandy when the young bar keep put a very tall glass of something very colorful in front of me and pointed to the two young women "Compliments of the ladies." The brunette stood up and moved around her friend to sit in the empty seat that was separating us.

She held out her hand "Hello, I'm Prinisa, and this is," pointing to the blonde, "Tosha."

"Hello, I'm Padme'." I shake her hand, wondering what sparked her to introduce herself to me. Nonetheless, I am curious, and wish to learn a little more about these two.

"You frequent these often?" She asks.

I shrug "I try to avoid places like this as much as possible."

She quirks an eyebrow at my response. "Are you not the senator from Naboo?"

I smile and nod, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that she already knows who I am.

"Well, then this is your arena." She motions around the room, and then turns to me again. "I must say you are much more stunning in person."

I felt shockingly flattered by her compliment. I had been told by several men that night how beautiful I looked, but for some reason coming from this girl, it made me feel warm and a bit…sexy? I suddenly felt confident and flirtatious.

"Thank you. Are you enjoying yourselves this evening?" I ask.

The blonde shakes her head and replies, "Not really what we are use to, but it is nice to see how the other half lives, you know?"

I give a little laugh to that and take a big swig of my newly acquired drink. The drink is strong and I feel my nose crinkle up at the aftershock of it. I look over at the girls and they both give me a little nod.

Tosha raises her glass to me that appears to be the same liquid I have just consumed and says, "Believe me, this party will be twice as much fun once you finish that."

I pick the drink up again and tap my glass to hers in a cheers, and we both down another big swig. I am already feeling very toasty from the Brandy that I had earlier, and know that if I keep this up, I will be drunk soon.

I put down my drink and turn to Prinisa who in one gulp has downed her drink in its entirety. Tosha has but a few sips left in hers. My drink on the other hand is still three-quarters full. I give them a sheepish smile and pick the drink up again and down the rest. I feel the liquid trickle down my throat and feel it burn in my belly. Oh, yes, this should be an interesting night.

I spend the next half hour mingling and drinking heavily with them. I feel incredibly loose and as the minutes and empty glasses seem to come and go, I find myself becoming bold. They begin to gossip with me. Telling me who they have come with me and how many credits they have put their dates out of. I do not feel uncomfortable, strangely, with the fact that I am openly conversing with what boils down to be whores. I can feel the stares and the confused looks as some of my colleagues come and go from the bar, but at the moment I feel normal, and I want to hold on to this feeling for as long as I can. Come tomorrow, I will wake up and have to be Senator Amidala again, a woman who is not aloud such luxuries as these.

After I swallow down my fourth drink, I begin to feel the liquors sweet effects hit hard. Someone touches my lower back, I swivel in my char and see Bail. He has a surprised, but amused smile on his face.

"There you are. Aren't you supposed to be my date for this? You left me over there talking to that old battle axe from the Treasury department." Bail says with laughter in his voice.

I take a moment to appraise him. I take him in from head to toe. He seems different to me at the moment, inviting. I have never taken the time to consider Bail. He is a handsome man with a gentlemen's charm. He notices my appraisal of him and shifts his stance. He gives a slight chuckle and adds "Why Senator Amidala, are you drunk?"

I feel my face burn, from the alcohol or the accusation, I don't know. He nods to my new friends and leans in close. "Tsk Tsk Padme'. How will this look? The noble Senator getting drunk with the ladies of the evening." He pulls back to gauge my reaction. He is teasing me. I give him a sly smile and reach out to brush my hand down his arm. He is looking at me differently. I see something in his stare, something new and erotic. I immediately scold myself for thinking about Bail this way, and ask if he would like to join us, gesturing to sit down. He obliges and pulls up a chair rather casually. He orders a bottle of fine brandy, for all of us, from the bartender, and turns to regard the two women.

"So do I have you two to thank for intoxicating my date?" He says with a flirtatious smile. Apparently, I am not the only who has indulged in the alcohol tonight.

They giggle and begin to flirt openly with our new companion. I find this amusing. I watch them touch him whenever they can or lean over a bit too far to show the shadow of their cleavage, which his eyes hungrily take in. He seems a bit loose himself tonight. I have never seen Bail like this. Of course, he has never seen me like this either. After he polishes off his bottle of brandy, he is incredibly drunk, along with the rest of us, and has begun to slur his words. I catch him staring at me too many times to count, and I give him a quizzical look. He just smiles back at me. His ardent looks make me feel sexy and alive. I have not felt like this since Anakin left for a mission 3 months ago. I miss feeling wanted. I like to feel desired by a man. It is a thrilling feeling.

All the sudden the lights flash and it is the cue that the photo montage is about to begin. This is dedicated to all the men and women who are serving in the war efforts. I had been told by Bail that they had gathered some pictures from the outer rim of some of the jedi serving. I hoped beyond hope that I want get to see my Ani, in some of the snapshots, knowing full well how the media and public love him.

We stayed seated at the bar as it began. It was the usual suspects. Palpaltine, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Clone troopers, Healers, people affected by the war, and then there he was. My husband. It was shot taken of him and Obi-Wan on a ship surrounded by clone troopers. He had an emotionless expression and his hands were clasped behind his back. Just to see him again, even on a screen, made my inebriated body burn. I had missed him terribly and my body had missed him even more. I immediately conjured up the last time we had been together. My inner thighs slick with my want and his saliva, his mouth devouring my womanhood with such fierceness it bordered on painful. The way he held my knees apart and kept them bent while he rocked in and out of me with such force I had rug burns for a week. Anakin knew how to make love to me so that I forgot who or where I was. I longed for him tonight. To come up behind me and kiss my neck, to enter me with his tongue and fingers, slide in and out of me. I wanted to be fucked by him tonight. It normally angered me when Anakin referred to our love making with that word, but tonight, that is the only word that seemed appropriate for what I needed done to me. The thoughts racing through my head shocked me. I had never been like this before, but I liked it. I felt myself get a little wet with all my torrid thoughts. The warmth created by the alcohol and the slickness between my folds, I groaned involuntarily and low in my throat. I immediately imagined Anakin taking me in the bar stool I was in and loving me with all his gloriousness.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming, by Prinisa giggling. I opened my eyes and she was whispering something to Tosha. She turned to me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just telling her a little secret I know about that Jedi." She had a coy smile on her face. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"He use to bend me over frequently and make my legs shake uncontrollably." She giggled and I could smell the stale smell of liquor on her breath. "If all the jedi are as talented as he was, sign me up!"

I could not breathe. I tasted the bile that was coming up in my throat and forced myself to hold it down. Tears stung my eyes and there was a horrible squeezing sensation in my chest. I wanted to rip her hair out of her head and make her hurt as much as I did at the moment. Amazingly, I sat completely still and just stared at her, horrified. She gave me a questioning look and leaned in again.

"Did you think that jedi were celibate? That is just a rumor, believe me, that Skywalker has probably been with half the women in this place. He loves the ladies." She winked at me and returned her attention to the slide show. I grabbed her arm and she turned to regard me again.

Pulling my voice from the depths of a dark place I was in, I asked, "You have…uh, been with Anakin?" I asked trying to put as much casualty in my voice as I could muster.

She looked puzzled. Then she sighed, "Well, he use to fuck me." She said it so matter of fact, like it was something so trivial.

My head was spinning and I felt out of control. I wanted to vomit. My hands were clammy and my mouth went dry. She noticed my reaction. "Are you okay? Do you know him or something?"

Do I know him? He is my husband, my lover, my soul mate, and you use to fuck him! I could not say these things to her. What could I do? I sat there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I quickly shut off my emotions and replied with a shrug, "He has been assigned to protect me once or twice." I wanted to know everything all of the sudden. I wanted to know what they had done, where, for how long, how many times. I wanted to torture myself with the information, to wallow in these dark feelings.

"Oh, well, I am sure he would not be pleased with me sharing this information." She ordered another drink, and then turned. "You know you would be amazed what some people like behind closed doors."

Jealousy and pain surged through me, crippling me. If I was not sitting, my legs would have given out beneath me long ago. I needed to know…

"Really, like what? What did you and he do?" My voice came out playful and flirtatious.

Her smiled widened until all I could see were her white teeth beaming at me. Had she taken Anakin in her mouth? Had her lips been wrapped around him? I was swimming in torment.

"I don't know if I should divulge such information Senator." She said teasingly. "You might want to try him out for yourself."

I laughed and touched her arm. I was going to play this game with her if she wanted. "Maybe so, if he can make my legs shake."

She laughed and leaned in closer. "He likes to hear his name when he makes you cum. He also likes to pull my hair when he has me bent over the side of the bed. That was usually our thing to do."

Then the lights came back on and I was rudely brought back to reality. I noticed Bail standing up and inching closer. He leaned in between our two bowed heads and said, "What are you two whispering about?" Resting his hand on the small of my back with his pinky just trailing the curve of my exposed behind from my backless dress. Suddenly, I wanted his hands on me. Touching, caressing, and teasing. I wanted to feel another man as Anakin had felt this other woman. I turned my face towards him and gave him my most heated look. It threw him off. His eyes went wide and he licked his lips as he lowered his gaze down to mine. It was unspoken the pact we had just made. I had just let him know that if he wanted me that night, he could have me.

"It was nice meeting you two, but we really must be getting the Senator home. We have an early audience with the Chancellor tomorrow." He never took his stare off of my lips.

I wanted him to take me like Anakin had taken Prinisa. I wanted him to bend me over and tell me to scream his name when I came. I wanted Anakin to know the jealousy and heart aching pain I was feeling. I wanted to be even. I felt cheated out of the experiences that apparently he had already had. I was drunk, scorned, and aroused. I used my left hand, hidden by the way I was seated, and skimmed it up Bail's leg to cup him in my hand. I felt his manhood twitch, and between my legs, I began to throb. What I was doing was wrong and unfair to Anakin, myself, Bail, and his wife, but I was too hurt and too drunk to think straight. The thought of Bail's wife made me feel a stab of guilt in my chest. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. He motioned the bartender for the tab. We paid, said our goodbyes, and quickly left.

This is where I find myself. In my apartment, the one I share with my beloved husband, letting Bail slowly lift up my skirt from behind. His hands were slow and methodical. The steady throbbing between my legs was raging to be filled with his fingers, tongue anything to make the ache subside. I was lost in a whirlwind of emotions and lust. I wanted to be fucked by him. I wanted it to be savage and rough. His hands grabbed my rear roughly and he slicked a finger under my panties, and up and down my sex. My hips began to roll back and fourth and I soaked his hand with my desire. He moaned in my ear and whispered. "I have wanted to touch this forever." He spun me around and his mouth was covering mine with his tongue down my throat. I kissed him back and ground my hips against his hard arousal. Closing my eyes was not good. The second they were closed I saw Anakin's face looking down on me as he made love to me for the first time. I saw his blue eyes shine with love and passion that I knew was only for me. What was I doing? I had to stop! Pulling back I kept Bail at arms length. He looked at me with eyes that scared me. He wanted me, and he wanted it bad. I had to end this now!

"I am sorry, Bail, I should never have started this." I stepped back and gestured to the door.

"I don't think so." he advanced on me again and grabbed me between my legs and thrust two fingers deep in me. My hands flew up to his shoulders to push him away, but the feeling he was creating in my center made me want to spread my legs wide and never let him stop. He curled his fingers and was stroking me in such a delightful way that I came hard and I cried out incoherently. I began to grind my hips on his hand and grabbed his wrists to hold his hand there. I heard him chuckle, "Tell me you want me to fuck you, Padme'. Tell me all the things you want me to do, I will do anything." Then I was shoved down on the edge of the bed and my legs ripped open. He kept his fingers in me and brought his hot wet mouth to my most sensitive spot. I could not fight the orgasm that hit me next. My inner thighs shook and my entire body shuddered and I felt myself soak his face and fingers. He licked it up fast, and swirled his tongue all over me to lick every inch of my saturated sex. He was good, he was damn good. My toes curled and every muscle in my body tensed. He wanted more. He was mumbling against my sex, something I could not make out due to the intense orgasm I had just experienced. The next thing I knew, he rose up and was ripping the front top half of my gown. Reality struck then. This was not my husband. This was not right. What had I done already! "No! Stop!" I rolled from underneath him and stumbled to my feet. He reached out for me from on the bed but I just took a few steps back.

"Bail, please leave. Please." I said, my eyes pleading.

"Padme', I know you want this." He said, his chin and upper lip glistening with the effects of my intense pleasure he had brought on with his mouth and fingers.

"I do, but not with you. I am truly sorry. Go home. Go home to your wife." That did it. The mention of his wife and I saw a regretful expression roll down his face. He loved his wife, of that I had not doubt. He got up and moved to retrieve his jacket from the back of the chair. It became awkward in a matter of mere moments. He turned to look at me, and I could still see the arousal in his eyes. "I will see you at the meeting with Palpaltine tomorrow then. Goodnight Senator." With that he left me alone with all the shame and guilt that fell so hard on me I could barely stand. I felt my knees buckle underneath me and hit the floor hard. I stayed there for a while, feeling numb. What would I say to Anakin? Would I even have to? With his force abilities, he could read me as easily as flashing neon sign. I am tainted by Bail's touch and lips. Would he hate me for what I had just done? Would he forgive me? I stayed slumped on the floor for a long while, before I heard a faint beeping coming from the sitting area in the adjacent room. I slowly picked myself up off the floor and went to retrieve my commlink. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, almost a suspicion of who the only person that would be contacting me at this late hour. I froze. It was most certainly Anakin. I was not ready. I needed time to collect myself, to understand what had just happened. Could Anakin sense my tumultuous feelings from half a galaxy away? Had I already given myself away, in my state of despair? I picked it up and pushed the receive button.

There he was. The man that makes me feel alive. Luckily it was a pre-recorded message and I would not have to face my husband, yet. The blue holoimage projected itself in the dark and gave the room an eerie blue glow. He had his usual jedi garb on, and looked every bit as beautiful as I remember. His smile was contagious and my heart lept at the sight of him. I loved him with every fiber of my being. How could I have even entertained the idea of letting another man love me? Looking at Anakin with that charming smile plastered on his face, made me realize that no matter what he had done in the past, he loved me unabashedly. He had always loved and wanted me. It didn't matter what happened with others before me.

He spoke but only one word, "Tomorrow."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. This is my first fan fic so I was not quite sure what to expect. I have a few different ideas on where Im going with this, but I have not set on one in particular just yet. Anyways, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2.

Padme's Retribution

Opening my eyes slowly they adjust to the dim light in the room. I lay there for a while just staring at the dull ceiling that has seen the passionate love making sessions that Anakin and I have shared in this bed. The rising sun would bring a new day and Anakin along with it. Under normal circumstances, the anticipation of waiting for the day that Anakin would return to me would make time crawl at a toddlers pace. But now, time was rushing past me, drowning me, taunting me with each passing second. Every click of the chrono on the wall brought me closer to the point of reckoning. Should I be upfront with Anakin? Should I trust enough in our love that Anakin would understand that in my mixed up state of hurt, longing, and jealousy that I did not set out with the intention to hurt? How could he understand? I know I wouldn't if the roles were reversed. We had made vows to one another, and I had desecrated them in one vulnerable foolish drunk night. My sister had always warned me that alcohol was not something to de meddled with. The liquors effects mixed with a woman's emotions were not a wise concoction.

I craned my neck to look at the chrono hanging on the far wall. It was a new day. I had only maybe an hour before the sun's rays would come streaming into my room and force me to deal with my hangover and adultery. Just the thought made me kick the rumpled sheets at my feet and squirm nervously on the oversized bed. Gods, if Anakin didn't kill me for my treachery, then my guilt inevitably will.

Suddenly the hairs on my arms flared and my body became riddled with goose bumps. Every muscle tensed. There was someone in my apartment. I could feel it. Someone, who at this very moment, wanted me aware of their presence. Then I felt it. My husband. Pushing myself up on my elbows I surveyed the room, letting the tension trickle down my spine. My eyes were drawn to the far corner, by the entrance to my wardrobe, where the chaise was located. I saw something in the chaise shift ever so slightly. With Coruscant's night lights casting just enough glow that I could only see his knee-high black boots. The rest of him was shrouded in darkness, along with the tension that just descended on the room. My breath caught in my throat and I realized he had been feeding off of my tumultuous feelings this entire time. How long had he been here? Just then he leaned forward and let the light uncloak his face. My eyes burned with the vision before me. Anakin's eyes bore down on me with unease and hurt. I could only stare back. I could not locate my tongue in my mouth to form a greeting. His locked stare parried with mine, probing me with his all too knowing eyes. I became aware of the wet tears streaming paths down my cheeks, one tickling the edge of my upper lip.

"What happened here, Padme?" He said it so softly, and yet, at the same time so commanding. I could only gape at him. He tilted his head and leaned just a tad closer to reiterate the question.

"You are frightening me." I finally found my voice with the fear that had suddenly gripped me.

He responded quickly_. "You're_ frightening _me." _

He rose so suddenly, that in response, I scurried back on the bed until my spine collided roughly with the wooden headboard. My hands clutched at the sheets, pulling them around me as if to protect me from the powerful jedi stalking towards my bed. My mind scolded me for reacting to my love in this way. Anakin might be a volatile man, but he would never excerpt that towards me, would he? Like scared nervous prey, I watched his every move that brought him closer to me. He eased himself down softly, so softly, that I did not feel the bed shift when his weight fully settled on the edge. I wanted to crawl into his lap like a child that wanted redemption from a parent after being scolded. I wanted him to look at me like he had the last time I had seen him. I wanted him to kiss me and tell me how much he yearned for me while he was away. I wanted him to tear down the wall that had built itself between us in the last few minutes.

I had to make myself blink the fear out of my eyes, and forced myself to replace it with the love that only he inspired. I coked my head to the side and took in the sight of him. His clothes were dirty and he looked as if he had just finished taking on, single handedly, a whole platoon. Now that he was closer to me I could make out his features. He was terrified and hurt. Breaking my grip I had on the sheet, I stretched my hand out to meet the side of the most beautiful face I had ever laid eyes on. The minute I made contact his eyes closed and he leaned in almost desperately to my touch.

"Oh, Anakin." It came out on a sigh. Then everything collapsed around us, the tension, the wall, the confusion. With lightning fast speed he had me in his fierce embrace, holding me so close and so tight I felt my small frame almost being crushed. It didn't matter. It felt wonderful. He began to desperately kiss my neck where his face was buried and groped me furiously. I could barely make out his mumblings.

"Are you alright? I just felt something…off when I entered. Like something bad had happened here, I didn't mean to frighten you, but as long as you are safe and well, then nothing else matters."

With the last word barely escaping his lips he took possession of my mouth. The groan that followed when his tongue met mine was of desperation and utter relief. Fire began to build in me and all thoughts of confession and guilt melted away when his hands grabbed my hips and pulled my body down to lay flat on my back. He pulled back to look at me, his breath coming in hard waves that his chest caught my immediate attention with the harsh rise and fall. I reached up and parted his tunic, letting my hands roam over his tight smooth chest. His head fell back and he panted my name. The feel of his naked skin under my hands made my body peel off the bed and arch towards him, begging to be touched. He responded immediately. My nightgown was ripped right down the middle and shoved roughly to the sides. I gasped as the cool air caressed my nipples that were already taut from my arousal. His eyes were instantly drawn down. He growled and then my right nipple was the victim of his tongue lashing, fierce biting, and sucking. I cried out as he bit down too hard, enflaming us even more. I grabbed the back of his neck and dug my nails into his beautifully tanned skin. This made him suckle more fiercely and I could feel my silk panties becoming ruined. My body was already prepared for him to be rocking in and out of me and he had just started his seductive play on me. With his tongue never losing contact from my skin he lifted his eyelids, which seemed almost too heavy to keep open, to lock eyes with me. With blue eyes luring me down deeper into the euphoric state that only Anakin can create, he licked his way from one breast to the others, never breaking the sultry stare. His look of hunger made my entire body shake with anticipation. My back bowed again to put more of me into his luscious mouth and my knees automatically bent and parted. Anakin wasted no time. He cradled himself between my legs and broke contact with my breasts slowly. He moved both hands and laid them flat against my inner thighs. His head rose from between my thighs where he had lowered himself to and looked at me with all the love in the world and I felt the shame hit me hard and low.

"Gods, Padme, I want you. Do you know how long I have been dying to touch you?"

The words rang so close to the words that Bail had said to me a few hours ago. The arousal abruptly left my eyes, and I reached down to cradle Anakin's face. I spoke softly and my voice came out on a sigh.

"I have to tell you something, before we do anything else."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry it has taken me so long. I promise I will not allow such long time spans between chapters anymore.

Chapter 3

With his loving face cradled in my hands and him positioned between my legs, I felt an overwhelming nausea settle in. His eyes turned from arousal to a cruel scrutiny. He could feel my trepidation. I broke out in a sweat and began to shake uncontrollably.

"Anakin, I was so hurt and confused. You must try to understand before you react."

I have never seen anyone move so fast. He was up and pacing by the foot of the bed, but his eyes never left my face. He looked as if he was about to pounce. I sat up and scrambled for the blanket to cover my body, suddenly shy under his menacing stare.

"Who has been here Padme! I can feel it! This room stinks of him!" His voice roared at me, and I felt my stomach drop and the quaking in my limbs increase.

Looking at him with his jealousy and fury on display sparked my pain from earlier that evening to bubble back up to the surface. It hit me hard again. Images of the whore, Prinisa, and the things she said chanted a sickening battering litany in my head. _'HE USE_ _TO FUCK ME HE USE TO FUCK ME HE USE TO FUCK ME.' _

Memories of Anakin telling me how he loved and obsessed over me for 10 years while we were separated came spilling forth. His confession in front of the fire on Naboo a year ago, that I was in his thoughts everyday, seemed suddenly false and fabricated. In what part of his conscious did he file me away in while he had sex with other women? If he loved me all those years and knew through the force that one day we would be married, then why did he cheapen our love by being with other women!

With the image of him taking the girl from behind and the sickening look on his face; I immediately became indifferent to his hurt. Spurred by all the hurt and jealousy from before, I wrapped the silk blue sheets around me and sprung from the bed to come face to face with my husband. I had never confronted him before on the fact that only one of us was a virgin on our wedding night. It was blatantly obvious the minute the holy man had descended down the steps of the balcony after we had sealed our vows. For the next instant he had me wrapped around him and took us to the bedroom we would be sharing for the first time and proceeded to teach me all the glorious ways our bodies could please one another.

"I made a new girlfriend this evening. She says she knows you." At my words, he narrowed his eyes at me. "Tell me, Anakin. Do you recall any…_ encounters _with a young woman by the name of Prinisa?"

His face drained of all color that showed even in the pale moonlight. My eyes were steely shooting accusing daggers at him. He stood tall and took a slight step back to roam my body with sultry blue eyes. I could read his heated expression and when his eyes lifted to mine, I once again realized how vulnerable I was.

"What kind of "encounters" are you referring to, milady?" He drew it so slow and with the last word leaned in and flicked his tongue over my bottom lip. I immediately felt my inner thighs clench at his ploy to distract me. Gods, how could we still want each other so badly when we were feeling so hurt and betrayed at the same time. I regained my composure quickly to respond.

"The kind where you take her from behind and she screams your name, _Master Jedi_." I tried to throw his mocking technique back at him.

With that tawdry little bit of information floating between us, I could feel him soften his glare and his eyes left mine and stared out the window to view the still bustling traffic of the skyline. I stood, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally turned to regard me again. His look was fierce and he stepped close enough that I could feel his breath tickle my forehead.

"You do not know of what you speak of Padme. You have no grounds to worry or be jealous. I have loved you forever, no one else. Non one! Your doubt in me is disappointing." Seeing the truth in his face, I knew suddenly how wrong I had been to entertain any falseness in Anakin's feelings towards me. He took hold of my shoulders and eased me to where I was sitting on the bed. Kneeling in front of me he slid his hands down and encircled my waist.

"Now, tell me what you have done." He spoke with no room for argument. My time of reckoning was here and I knew that Anakin's possessive nature towards me would explode, and knew that his rage was inevitable. I took a deep breath and fell.

"I had been missing you so much over the past few weeks. My loneliness was palpable. I just yearned for you and your touch," I brought my hand up to stroke his face and he leaned in and purred at my caress. "I went to the Rogerian social banquet tonight and I was aching and needed something to ease my pain. I thought a few drinks would help alleviate my longing" I looked down when the shame of what I had done settled heavily back on my shoulders. I took some settling breaths before continuing. I looked back up and tears were already spilling down my cheeks.

"I had run into your…_old friend_, Prinisa, and after she informed of your past with her, I was swimming in jealousy, Anakin. I was not thinking straight." I could feel him tighten his grip on my waist. "I was compelled by my hurt. I did not mean any of it! I am a fool, Anakin! Please understand that this was not intentional!" The words came out all in one breath. I was frantic now, needing to finish all of it, hoping he could redeem me.

"Bail was there and after Prinisa gave me some details, I wanted to be sick right there. I could not bear the thought of you with someone else, my love." I had my palms pressed against each side of his face now holding him close so he could see the sincerity in my eyes. Before I could spill out the next words, he interrupted me.

"Say it, Padme! I want to hear you say it! What of Bail!" He pulled me to my knees on the floor in front of him and pressed my body flush against his firm one. The tears were flowing freely now from my eyes.

"Im sorry, Anakin!" I wailed through sobs, "Please, please forgive me! I am so sorry." I could barely get the pleading words out.

He shook me firmly and grabbed my chin to keep my eyes level with his. "Tell me Padme. Tell me what he has done!"

My heavy sobbing suddenly stopped. We stared at one another and then I spoke very softly never losing eye contact, "He kissed me and touched me in a way that only you have."

He visibly shook and I saw his eyes blaze with fire. The next instant his mouth took possession of mine and he was kissing me so hard I thought my neck would snap back from the pressure, but I was responding just the same. My fingers gripped his hair in a painful tug and his hands were tearing the silk sheet from my body, leaving me clad only in my miniscule panties. He lifted me to sit half on the bed and pushed the upper half of my body down. He hovered over me with a warning glare on his face.

"Do I have to show you who you belong to Padme? You are mine. Your body belongs to me. You have made a terrible mistake to share what is mine, and I will kill him for daring to even think about touching you." His hands found the sides of my panties on my hips and ripped them painfully from my body. But I did not care. I was on fire with the need to be taken by him. I wanted and needed his fierce loving. I wanted him to be forceful, to punish me with his body.

He crawled up the bed until his knees straddled the sides of my shoulders. His aroused manhood throbbed in front of me and I licked my lips at the sight. I looked up at him with lustful questioning eyes. He traced my lips with his fingers, "Show me how sorry you are. Show me how much you have missed me." At his words, my body trembled and a gush of warmth saturated my folds. I nodded and reached for the base of his cock and began a slow pulsating rhythm. I was fascinated by the feel of it in my hand as it twitched and impossibly grew harder. I heard Anakin growl a Huttese curse and knew what he wanted. I quickly lifted my head and took him all the way in my mouth. My eyes immediately watered and I lifted them to gauge his reaction of my mouth's assault.

"Oh Gods, yes!" He threw his head back and immediately thrust his hips and put himself to the hilt down my throat. I began a rhythmic pull and release with my suction, all the while his hips kept up their hard thrusts. My hands immediately went to his clenching backside with every thrust. I watched him through heavy lidded eyes as his head lulled forward to lock stares with me. "That's right, Padme. Suck me." Then I felt him lean back a bit and his flesh hand work it's way between my damp thighs and thrusts two fingers in me. I cried incoherently at the unexpected intrusion, but I was not allowed to releasehim from my mouth. The moan I let out vibrated along his shaft and he thrust faster in time with his slick fingers, working me into a tight ball ready to explode. My legs spread and my hips rolled with every sweep of his fingers against my inner walls.

Suddenly, he was up and moving down on the bed and settling his hips in the cradle of my thighs. I grabbed for his shoulders and pulled him down on top of me with surprising strength. I felt him chuckle against my neck. "What do you want me to do to you Padme?" He emphasized the question when he rubbed the tip of his manhood over my most sensitive nub and barely penetrated me teasingly. In response, I wrapped my legs around his and tried to pull my hips up to receive more of him, but he would not comply.

I moaned my displeasure but he just lifted his head from my neck to look into my eyes.

"Do you want my cock in you? Do you want me to show you how nothing can compare to being inside of you?" He went an inch further and I threw my head back into the pillow and scratched my nails into his upper arms. I had never been so aroused in all my life. Nothing mattered but him being buried deep inside me.

Then in one long hard stroke he filled me so completely the pleasure pain caused me to cry out and my inner walls convulsed around his shaft. A new wave of wetness coated my inner walls. He groaned deep and low, but did not move. I rolled my hips trying to encourage him to begin the ancient dance that he taught me on our wedding night.

"Do you know how good you feel?" His face was so close to mine, I could barely make out his features. His breath feathering across my lips.

"No one has ever felt this good. No one has ever fit me as perfect as you do. No one could make you feel as good as I do" He pushed and made lazy circles with his pelvis against the apex of my sex. My stomach dipped and rolled as the tension in my belly began to build.

"Please, Anakin. Please, I need….Oh Gods, Please." At my words his tongue darted out and coaxed my mouth open at the same time he hips began a maddening rhythm that had me balancing between this world and the world that only Anakin can take me. He captured my hands and pinned them above my head in a punishing grip while his flesh hand lifted my rear to receive more of him. My head thrashed from side to side as Anakin teased me, not letting me plunge.

"You are so wet. You love this don't you? You love when I manipulate your body like this." That did it. My body convulsed so hard I thought I would never come down. Wave after wave of intense pleasure radiated from head to toe and I screamed Anakin's name while I thrashed beneath his body.

"Yes, baby, cum for me. I love to watch you." I could feel his seed spurt deep in me and a new wave of pleasure took hold as my inner walls convulsed uncontrollably around him. He grunted and pushed harder and faster, and my orgasm just kept building higher and higher. I had never experienced this state of euphoria. One second, I thought I would be slowly coming back down only to find another wave take over and take me back up.

Anakin was panting my name when I finally came to and he collapsed on top of me. I ran lazy circles over his sweat slicked back as we tried to regain our equilibrium. My eyes felt so heavy and it was then I realized how tired I was. I turned my head and placed a kiss on his neck, before closing my eyes and succumbing to the night. In the recess of my mind, I heard a faint mumbling. _He will pay for this._

I woke up feeling abandoned. I opened my eyes expecting to see Anakin lying next to me. Nothing. The events of the past 18 hours slowly pulled me from my state of unconsciousness and I sat up abruptly. I looked around the room searching wildly for Anakin. My eyes focused on a beeping light on the nightstand and I realized it was my commlink. I leaned over and pushed the 'receive' button. Anakin's form appeared in front of me with a pre-recorded message that showed it had just recently been recorded less than an hour ago. My heart leapt in my throat and I held my breath as the message played.

"You are mine, Padme. He will pay for what he did."

TBC


End file.
